Una historia de Pascua
by Sekai-Nakamura
Summary: Cuando Gabe desertó podía imaginar ver la cara de enfado de su profesora, ver a Jo durmiendo a su lado o hasta oír la risa de sus compañeros mofándose de él. Pero nunca pudo imaginar despertarse en un mundo tan raro como ese.


Gabe se cruzó de brazos aburrido. Escuchaba de fondo a la profesora leyendo algo sobre una historia de pascua, pero Gabe estaba tan aburrido que ni siquiera prestaba atención. Jo, que se sentaba a su lado, ya se había dormido hacia bastante rato. Gabe cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió, estaba en medio de un prado nevado. No, no era nieve... era azúcar.

-¿¡Dónde estoy?- gritó. Vio pasar por delante suyo a un conejo blanco, más grande que él.

-Oye, dónde...¿Teddy? ¡¿Que haces vestida de conejo?

-Yo no me llamo Teddy- Teddy iba vestida con un traje blanco de conejo y unas orejas bastante altas- Me llamo James y soy el conejo mensajero.

-¿James? ¿Eso no es un nombre de chico?

-Mis padres esperaban un niño ¿vale? ¡Buaa!-y se fue corriendo y llorando.

-Genial ¿en que mundo de locos he acabado? Tranquilo Gabe... debes estar durmiendo. Pellizcate la mejilla- se la pellizco- auu, duele. No parece que este durmiendo.

Entonces vio a otro conejo pasar. Era un poco más bajo que él y su cuerpo era de un color gris brillante. Llevaba un pañuelo azul en el cuello y un peto del mismo color. Sus orejas no estaban rectas, sino que colgaban por los lados de su cabeza. Corría con una cesta en la mano y, parecía tener aún más prisa que "Teddy".

-¡Ey para!-le gritó al conejo. El conejo derrapó y se dirigió saltando hacia él. En ese momento Gabe vio que el conejo en cuestión era Jo.

-¿Jo? Esto es más raro que el sueño en que Jo y yo... ¡que haces vestida de conejo!-rápidamente cambio de tema.

-¿Eh?-ladeo la cabeza- obviamente soy un conejo por eso voy vestida de tal. ¿eres ciego o que?

-Jejeje, no. Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?

-¿No sabes quien soy yo? Pues obviamente soy el conejo gris de la Pascua y soy el que hace los mejores pasteles y dulces de toda la comarca.

-Vale... ¿pero cual es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Noir, porque mi especialidad es el chocolate "noir" o sea, el chocolate negro.

-¿Quien lo iba a decir? Escuchar a Jo hablar francés.

-¿Que has dicho?-preguntó el conejo mirándolo raro.

-Nada... Por cierto, me he encontrado a un tal James...

-A, ¡James! Es el mensajero de... espera... ¿tu no eres de por aquí no?-Gabe negó con la cabeza- Se te nota, debes ser del mundo humano. Este es el mundo de la Pascua. Aquí hacemos todos los chocolates que después os coméis el día de la Pascua en vuestro mundo. Este mundo esta dividido en 6 distritos.

-¿6 distritos?

-Si, en el distrito 1 manda Charlie, el conejo rosa de Pascua.

-¿Rosa? ¿Desde cuando un conejo es rosa?- Gabe se hecho a reír, pero vio como Noir lo miraba mal- Vale, vale, continua.

-En el distrito 2 mando yo, el conejo gris de la Pascua, Noir. En el distrito 3 manda Brown, el conejo marrón de la Pascua... es un poco tonto pero sus chocolates con leche están de rechupete. En el distrito 4 vive White, la coneja del chocolate blanco. Se cree que es muy guapa, pero ya tiene una edad.

-De que me suena eso a mi... Seguro que es mama vestida de conejo.

-¿Mama?-frunció el entrecejo, pero Gabe negó con la cabeza, así que siguió explicando- En el distrito 5 manda Glotón. No produce chocolate, pero se lo come a una velocidad de infarto- Noir rió un poco para continuar- y en el distrito 6... vive el gran mago Emmet.

-¿En serio? ¿Emmet un gran mago? ¡Y porque es el único que conserva su nombre! Calmate Gabe, inspira, expira... Esto se esta transformando en Alícia en el País de las Maravillas mezclado con el Mago de Oz.

-¿Mago de Oz? Se llama Mago de Pascua no Mago de Oz. Oh, es verdad, si se lo pidieras a él tal vez te llevaría a tu mundo.

-¿En serio?-Gabe levanto sus puños y se puso a saltar alrededor de Noir.

-Si, seguro. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir ha hacer dulces. Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo contigo...- Noir se iba a marchar, pero el chico le cogió el brazo.

-¿Y como voy a llegar al 6 distrito? ¡Necesito un guía!

-Pídeselo a James, el conejo mensajero.

-Aun no me has dicho lo que hace James en este mundo, porque si no gobierna ningún distrito... ¿que hace?

-Es el mensajero. Lleva todos nuestros chocolates y dulces a tu mundo. Es el único que conoce donde esta el portal.

-¿Y no seria más fácil encontrar a James y que él me lleve a mi mundo en el portal?

-Si, definitivamente seria más fácil. Ahora mismo debe estar en el distrito 1, recogiendo el chocolate de el conejo Charlie. Para llegar al distrito 1 solo tienes que seguir recto y encontraras un cruce. El camino rosa lleva al distrito 1, el gris al 2, el marrón al 3, el blanco al 4, el negro al 5 y el azul al 6. Sigue el rosa hasta el final y llegaras al distrito 1. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer. Adiós imbécil- y dicho esto se fue tan rápido como había aparecido.

-¿Imbécil? A lo mejor las personalidades de los conejos son las mismas que las del mundo real. Oh, allí esta el cruce. -Gabe empezó a caminar por el camino rosa, sin saber que esa aventura seria la más dulce que viviría nunca.


End file.
